Fake Love, Fate Love
by gomurola
Summary: [Chapter 3 is UP!] ( jimin x yoongi b x b ? ) Jimin menelisik Ellin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Dia memang cantik; tapi Jimin tidak tertarik dengan gadis.
1. Chapter 1

**e**

 **.**

 **Fake Love, Fate Love**

 **.**

 **jimin x yoongi**

 **.**

 **bts member , ellin , others**

 **.**

 **Jimin menelisik Ellin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Dia memang cantik, tapi tentu saja; Jimin tidak tertarik dengan gadis. Hanya ada Yoongi di hatinya.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Jimin berlari-lari kecil di koridor kampus begitu dia melihat Yoongi sedang berjalan sendirian di sana. Dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung merangkulnya, membuat Yoongi tersentak. "Jangan mengagetiku, Park. Kau ini—"

Sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi yang langsung saja membuat pipi sekaligus telinga Yoongi perlahan memerah. Jimin nyengir lebar, membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Sementara Yoongi mendengus sebal, dia berkata. "Kau selalu saja menciumku saat aku akan mengomelimu."

"Karena aku sayang padamu."

Kemudian, Jimin meringis ketika Yoongi memberikan sebuah pukulan telak di kepalanya. "A-aduh, _hyung_."

"Itu sebuah pukulan cinta dariku~" Yoongi berkata setengah jijik, kemudian mendengus dan berlari menjauh dari Jimin yang masih meringis kesakitan karena pukulan yang Yoongi berikan padanya. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi sampai pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya gemas, kekasihnya itu memang selalu saja membuatnya tergila-gila.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker yang berwarna merah panjang di koridor. Tetapi, sebelum dia sempat mencapai lokernya, seorang gadis berambut pirang menabraknya, dan saat itu juga buku yang sedari tadi digenggaman gadis berambut pirang itu berserakan di lantai.

"M-maafkan aku." Gadis itu membungkuk beberapa kali di hadapan Jimin, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu berjongkok untuk membantu membereskan buku-buku milik gadis itu. Sambil membereskan buku milik gadis itu, Jimin sesekali meliriknya—hanya untuk mencari tahu nama gadis itu dari _nametag_ yang ia pakai—kemudian menatap wajah gadis itu secara seksama.

"Kim Minyoung- _ssi_? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu," Jimin memberikan buku yang telah ia bereskan ke tangan gadis di hadapannya. "Apa kau mahasiswi pindahan?" Jimin melanjutkan.

"Ellin, p-panggil saja aku Ellin,"—kemudian dia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga—"Ya, aku baru saja pindah dari Busan."

Jimin menelisik Ellin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Dia memang cantik, tapi tentu saja; Jimin tidak tertarik dengan gadis. Tapi, karena berteman itu hal baik, Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jimin, Park Jimin."

Ellin menyambut tangan Jimin dengan sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Kim Minyoung, Ellin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, dan matanya kembali membentuk bulan sabit. Membuat Ellin terpana selama beberapa detik. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, berapa umurmu?"

"25 tahun,"—Ellin mengulum senyum tipis—"Dan, kau?"

Jimin melongo, "Kau lebih tua dari pada yang kusangka, aku pikir kau lebih muda dariku. Aku baru berumur 20 tahun, dan aku akan memanggilmu _noona_." Jimin kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini benar-benar membuat Ellin tertarik.

"Aku harus pergi, _noona_. Selamat tinggal."

Kemudian Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Ellin sendirian di koridor. Ellin tiba-tiba menunduk, dan saat itu juga, dia mempunyai sebuah ambisi gila.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggigit-gigit sumpit sambil menatap Jimin penasaran, "Tadi, siapa gadis yang kau temui di koridor? Dia kelihatan asing,"—kemudian pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersentak dan menatap Jimin yang sedang melahap makan siangnya dengan curiga—"Atau jangan-jangan, kau mengencani dia, ya?!"

Jimin mendongak hanya untuk menatap Taehyung dengan malas, makan siangnya jadi tertunda karena pemuda _alay_ itu. "Dia menabrakku, lalu aku membantunya merapikan buku-buku miliknya yang berserakan di lantai. Apakah itu terlihat seperti, aku mengencani dia?"

"Aku pikir, kau mengencaninya." Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan cengiran epik miliknya yang khas.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak akan mengencani wanita. Yang ada di otakku sekarang dan selamanya hanyalah Min Yoongi." Dan kali ini, Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar, penggila Yoongi- _hyung_."

Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkekeh dan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Eh, Jimin. Lihat, dia datang."

Jimin kembali mendongak dan menatap Taehyung bingung, "Siapa—"

"Selamat siang," Ellin melambaikan sebelah tangannya, dan tersenyum ramah. Dan lagi, dia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku belum kenal siapa pun di sini, boleh aku duduk dengan kalian?"

Bukannya Jimin, melainkan Taehyung yang menjawab. "Oh, tentu saja."

Ellin membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum senang, lalu duduk di samping Jimin. Dia meletakkan _bubble tea_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas meja dan menatap dua pria yang ada di meja yang sama secara bergantian. Pandangannya jatuh ke Taehyung, "Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung menjawab sambil nyengir, "Kim Taehyung,"

Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil menggigit sumpit, "Dia seorang _noona_."

Ellin tersenyum tipis. Taehyung sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kembali menatap Ellin yang masih tersenyum. "Aku sempat berpikir kita seumuran, habis, _noona_ kelihatan muda sekali."

Ellin hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai jawaban dari pujian yang Taehyung berikan.

Jimin mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai makan. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap dua orang yang masih duduk. "Aku akan pergi duluan, sampai jumpa." Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu berlalu sambil menenteng tas ransel warna hitam miliknya.

Setelah pemuda itu tak tampak lagi, Ellin mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih untuk menatap Taehyung yang sedang meminum jus jeruk. "Maaf jika aku menanyakan ini, tapi—"—Ellin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan—"dia sudah punya pacar?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menopang dagu. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu yang itu," kemudian dia meniup poni yang sedikit menutup pandangannya. "Lebih baik, _noona_ mencari tahu sendiri."

Ellin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, di dalam hatinya, ambisi yang ingin diraihnya bertambah gila.

"Dan, _noona_ , yang benar saja. Kau minum _bubble tea_ saat musim dingin?"

.

.

Jimin berjalan sendirian di kawasan distrik Gangnam-gu, Seoul.

Pemuda itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Jimin menghela napas, dan uap hangat menghambur keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan, banyak orang yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru di sekitarnya, dan beberapa dari mereka menabraknya tanpa meminta maaf. Jimin menatap langit-langit yang mendung, dan salju turun.

Memang tidak lebat, tapi orang-orang mulai menggunakan payung untuk menghindari diri agar tidak tertimbun oleh salju.

Jimin tidak terlalu peduli, dia masih berjalan pelan seperti biasa. Membiarkan salju berjatuhan dan mengotori surai coklatnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda mungil sedang kedinginan di depan sebuah gedung apartemen, beberapa kali pemuda itu mengusap tangannya dan menghembuskan napas untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dari hawa dingin kota Seoul yang menusuk tulang.

Kemudian Jimin mempercepat langkahnya dan menubruk pemuda itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kedinginan, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya sambil mengusap surai coklat gelap pemuda yang ia peluk.

Yoongi tersenyum, dan balas memeluk Jimin dengan erat. "Tentu saja, dasar bodoh."

Jimin terkekeh dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam, Yoongi- _hyung_? Kau akan mati kedinginan kalau terus berdiri di depan gedung apartemen seperti ini." Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi dan tersenyum. Yoongi terus saja menatapnya dan akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba, aku hanya ingin melihatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Kekasih juteknya itu ternyata bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seperti itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku 'kan, _hyung_? Sekarang, masuklah, aku akan menghubungimu."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dia terdiam sesaat. Lalu dengan ragu, memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Jimin sebelum dia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

Jimin terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya ke Yoongi yang sudah menghilang. Pemuda itu kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke dalam saku mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tapi masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Salju masih turun, dan kali ini lebih deras, jadi Jimin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut tebal nan hangat kesayangannya.

Ia sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya yang bisa dibilang luas.

Jimin termasuk keluarga yang 'dipandang', tapi dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memamerkan kekayaannya. Dia tidak menggunakan mobil saat ke kampus, walaupun beberapa kali menggunakannya saat dia terlambat bangun pagi. Berjalan kaki dan naik bus lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Dia berjalan menuju teras rumah, dan menemukan sesuatu yang asing di sana.

Sebuah kantung kertas berwarna coklat, dan tepat di depan pintu.

.

.

Jimin membawa kantung kertas itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua setelah memberikan salam kepada kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang di ruang keluarga.

Pemuda itu menekan gagang pintu dan membukanya, masuk kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya menggunakan kaki. Dia meletakkan ranselnya sembarangan tanpa melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan. Jimin memperhatikan kantung kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, lalu membawanya ke meja belajar. Setelah duduk di kursi, dia mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kantung itu.

Ada coklat, _snapback_ , _beanie_ , dan beberapa _photocard_.

Jimin mengambil _snapback_ terlebih dahulu, _snapback_ itu berwarna merah dan hitam. Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak buruk—menurutnya. Kemudian dia mengambil _beanie_ berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan ' _dope_ ', dia mengusap _beanie_ itu, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Yang terakhir, ia mengambil photocard yang berjumlah empat.

 _Photocard_ yang pertama, sebatang pohon tinggi, Jimin tidak bisa melihat daun-daun dan dahan dari pohon itu, hanya batangnya saja.

 _Photocard_ yang kedua, gambar dua ekor burung flamingo yang sedang menyatukan kepala mereka, seperti angsa, membuatnya menyerupai bentuk hati.

 _Photocard_ yang ketiga, menurut Jimin, ini paling aneh. Gambar sebatang magnet berbentuk huruf U.

Tapi Jimin dengan cepat bisa menyimpulkan maksud dari tiga _photocard_ yang dilihatnya, orang yang memberikan ini menyampaikan kalau dia menyukai Jimin. Menurutnya, gambar-gambar ini terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

Hanya satu _photocard_ lagi yang belum ia lihat.

Gambar seorang perempuan, tapi, dia tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Orang yang dipotret itu hanya menampakkan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Rambutnya pirang, dan panjang sepunggung. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna biru langit dan celana jins dongker. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, dia merasa tidak asing dengan rambut perempuan di _photocard_ itu.

Tapi, tidak mungkin hanya ada satu perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti ini, bukan?

.

.

Jimin menyandang ranselnya, dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke arah kalender yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Jimin melangkahkan tungkainya dan berdiri tepat di depan tembok—kalender—itu, satu tanggal sudah dilingkari oleh spidol berwarna merah dan diberi sticker hati kecil di sana. Tanggal enam belas, hanya berjarak sekitar satu minggu lagi, hari jadi mereka—Jimin dan Yoongi, yang kesepuluh. Jimin sudah memikirkan sebuah hadiah untuk kekasih manisnya itu, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika memikirkan itu. Selang beberapa lama, Jimin mengangkat lengannya dan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sambil menuruni tangga, Ia dapat melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang duduk di ruang makan. Ibunya yang sedang mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ di atas roti, merasakan kehadiran putranya. "Selamat pagi, Jimin." Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yoochun—ayahnya Jimin—membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati putranya sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Kemudian ibunya—Junsu memberikan selembar roti yang sudah diolesi oleh selai _strawberry_ , yang langsung di terima oleh Jimin, kemudian pemuda itu menggigit bagian ujung dari rotinya.

Yoochun berbicara, "Kau bangun agak cepat hari ini, tumben?"

Kemudian Jimin menoleh untuk menatap ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Tiba-tiba saja aku bangun lebih cepat tadi, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa." Setelah menjawab, dia kembali melahap rotinya.

"Seharusnya kau begini setiap hari, Jim." Kali ini Junsu yang berkomentar, membuat Jimin mendengus sebal. Pemuda yang matanya selalu dipoles oleh _eyeliner_ itu menjawab, " _Eomma_ , tidak selamanya aku bisa bangun pagi."

Junsu terkekeh. "Ah, ya. Cuaca hari ini lebih dingin daripada kemarin, kenakan _sweater_ , _muffler_ , dan mantel mu."

Setelah menghabiskan bagian terakhir dari rotinya, Jimin mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk mengambil barang-barang yang disebutkan oleh ibunya.

Sebelum berangkat, Jimin berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia sudah berada di luar dan sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan lambat. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu baginya untuk bersantai di pagi hari yang dingin itu, dan dia berniat untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya dan mengetik pesan di sana.

 _From: Jimin_

 _To: Yoongi-hyung_

 _Hyung, bangun dan bersiaplah, kita akan berangkat ke kampus bersama._

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Jimin menonaktifkan layar ponselnya dan kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya. Dia sudah keluar dari kawasan kompleks perumahannya, dan menemukan sebuah jalan ke kereta bawah tanah.

.

.

Jimin menekan tombol _password_ apartemen Yoongi dengan ragu.

Seingatnya, Yoongi pernah memberitahu _password_ apartemennya, tapi mungkin saja Yoongi sudah menggantinya. Namun, Jimin tetap menekan tombol angka di sana. Dia menekan tanggal lahirnya dan, berhasil. Jimin segera meraih gagang pintu, menekan dan mendorongnya agar pintu itu terbuka. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu apartemen Yoongi, Jimin bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang tertidur di sofa, sudah berpakaian rapi, dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Jimin masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya. Jimin jadi tidak rela untuk membangunkan kekasihnya, karena, demi Tuhan, kekasihnya sangatlah lucu saat sedang tertidur.

Tapi karena hari itu mereka berdua harus pergi ke kampus, Jimin terpaksa harus membangunkan Yoongi dengan menepuk pelan pipi pucatnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , bangun."

Yoongi menggeliat pelan, tepukan Jimin di pipinya cukup membuatnya terusik. Matanya yang sedari terpejam erat, dengan perlahan terbuka, dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan coat berwarna coklat muda sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan pemuda itu mengatakan, "Yoongi- _hyung_ , bangunlah, kita akan berangkat bersama."

Yoongi menatap Jimin agak lama, kemudian dia meregangkan kedua lengannya dan menggaruk pipinya. Jimin yang sedari tadi menatap Yoongi, jadi gemas.

Kemudian Jimin bangkit dan mengulurkan lengannya. Yoongi menatap lengan Jimin yang terulur kepadanya, dan meraihnya. Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri, tapi berakhir dengan Yoongi yang menubruk Jimin dengan pelukannya.

"Aku mengantuk," Yoongi bergumam di dada Jimin.

Jimin menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Pemuda itu mengusap surai kekasihnya yang terasa begitu lembut ketika jarinya memainkan surainya. "Kau bisa tidur nanti, _hyung_. Sekarang, berangkat, ya?"

Dan dengan enggan Yoongi melepas pelukannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jimin mengusap pipi pucat kekasihnya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat di bibir kekasihnya. Wajah Yoongi sempat memerah sampai ke telinga, dan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jimin itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo." Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Tangan itu terasa hangat, seperti biasa. Yoongi balas menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

" _Yo_ , Jimin!"

Taehyung yang saat itu baru saja sampai di kampus, melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang juga baru saja datang, berdua.

Jimin yang menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, melambaikan tangannya untuk sekedar menyapa. Taehyung berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Yoongi. "Tidak biasanya kau datang lebih cepat?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menatap pasangan itu bergantian.

Jimin menjawab, "Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun lebih awal."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dari kantung mantelnya, dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi. "Kau pasti kedinginan, _hyung_."

Yoongi langsung menerima benda pemberian Taehyung— _hotpack_ dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Jimin yang melihat itu, memutar bola matanya malas. Setelahnya Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi menjauh dari Taehyung dan masuk ke gedung, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di halaman dan memperhatikan dari jauh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berada di dalam gedung kampus, seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul. Jimin mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah kehadiran dan harum parfum wanita di dekatnya. Ketika dia melihat ke tangga, dia bisa melihat Ellin sedang berdiri di sana, tersenyum ke arahnya. Ellin berjalan menuruni tangga, dan ketika dia sampai di hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi, gadis itu menelisik Yoongi dari ujung rambutnya sampai ke ujung sepatu converse merah yang Yoongi kenakan.

Ellin menatap Jimin, "Dia siapa mu, Jimin?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi, dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sepanjang bahu Yoongi. Sambil tersenyum bangga, Jimin menjawab. "Dia kekasih manisku,"—dan Yoongi menyikut perutnya—"Namanya Min Yoongi, dia kekasihku."

"Ah," Ellin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mengulum sebuah senyuman manis. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Yoongi. "Namaku Kim Minyoung," Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap gadis bersurai pirang itu, dan tersenyum. Yoongi menjabat tangan Ellin dan menjawab, "Min Yoongi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Minyoung—"

Ellin buru-buru memotong, "Panggil saja aku Ellin,"

Jimin memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang di dekatnya, kemudian dia berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi- _hyung_ berbeda dua tahun dariku."

"Berarti aku adalah seorang _noona_ ," Ellin terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Ada seseorang yang harus aku temui, selamat tinggal." Ellin melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih berdiri sambil memperhatikan punggungnya yang lama kelamaan lenyap.

Ellin pergi ke ujung lorong dan dia bisa melihat sebuah tangga di sana, jadi gadis itu segera berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai dua. Suasana kampus saat itu masih sepi, tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Saat dia yakin tidak ada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan melakukan dial dengan terburu-buru.

Ketika dia bisa mendengar suara dari seberang sana, Ellin buru-buru mengatakan.

"Kim Seokjin, bantu aku."

 **TBC**

.

hai

ga tau mau ngomong apa

yang jelas; alur cerita berasal dari kakak kelas saya dan semoga yang baca bakal suka

terima kasih

 **[ bootae ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ellin pergi ke ujung lorong dan dia bisa melihat sebuah tangga di sana, jadi gadis itu segera berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai dua. Suasana kampus saat itu masih sepi, tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang._

 _Saat dia yakin tidak ada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan melakukan dial dengan terburu-buru._

 _Ketika dia bisa mendengar suara dari seberang sana, Ellin buru-buru mengatakan._

 _"Kim Seokjin, bantu aku."_

 **bootae**

 **.**

 **Fake Love, Fate Love**

 **.**

 **jimin x yoongi**

 **.**

 **bxb, or ?**

 **.**

 **bts member , ellin , others**

 **.**

 **Jimin menelisik Ellin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Dia memang cantik, tapi tentu saja; Jimin tidak tertarik dengan gadis. Hanya ada Yoongi di hatinya.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Bantu apa?_ "

Ellin menatap kesekeliling, memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku _menginginkan_ Park Jimin, bantu aku."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana, lalu Seokjin menjawab. " _Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu?_ "

"Lakukan sesuatu, agar Park Jimin hilang ingatan,"—Ellin memberi jeda—"Dia sudah punya pacar, namanya Min Yoongi."

Selama beberapa saat Seokjin tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tetapi dia tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Seokjin menjawab. " _Kapan tepatnya, mereka berdua merayakan_ anniversary _mereka?_ "

"Aku akan cari tahu tentang hal itu."

.

.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang makan siang sendirian di kafetaria, alasannya tidak berdua dengan kekasihnya adalah, Jimin sedang bermain dengan Taehyung—Yoongi sempat marah akan hal itu.

Ketika Yoongi hendak menyumpit _jjajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, seorang pria jangkung menarik kursi kosong di hadapannya, dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Sebelum Yoongi hendak bertanya siapa pria itu, dia lebih dulu menjawab. "Namaku Kim Seokjin—" dia tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Yoongi yang sempat terpesona—hanya sedetik, langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah ya, tentu saja."

Seokjin segera duduk di kursinya, dan tersenyum lagi. Yoongi balas tersenyum, dan kembali menyumpit makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Seokjin lagi. Setelah beberapa saat keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, Seokjin mendorong makan siangnya, membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu dan menopang dagunya untuk menatap Yoongi yang sudah menghabiskan setengah makan siangnya. Kemudian Seokjin bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Yoongi mendongak, dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu, tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai makan. Setelah dia mendorong makan siangnya, Yoongi menjawab dan tersenyum. "Namaku Min Yoongi."

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dan, kau kelahiran tahun?"

"1993," Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dan, kau?"

Seokjin melongo, "Aku kelahiran tahun 1992. Astaga aku sempat berpikir kau kelahiran tahun 1996, wajahmu manis _sih_ ," Yoongi mendengus geli, "Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu— _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja." Seokjin terkekeh. Ketika Yoongi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ponsel di saku celananya mendadak bergetar. Yoongi menggumamkan kata sebentar pada Seokjin, kemudian menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya setelah dia melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, "Ada apa, Jim?"

" _Yoongi_ -hyung, _kau sedang berada di mana?_ " Suara cempreng—ini menurut Yoongi—milik Jimin terdengar di seberang sana, dan Seokjin yang sedari duduk di hadapan Yoongi, bisa mendengarnya.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Di kafetaria," setelah dia menjawab itu, Jimin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ketika Yoongi merasakan tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari seberang sana, dia segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mendengus ketika menyadari Jimin sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Yoongi menggerutu, "Dasar bocah."

Karena penasaran, Seokjin akhirnya bertanya. "Siapa itu, Yoongi?"

Yoongi segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Seokjin, dan segera saja semburat merah muda muncul di pipi dan menjalar sampai ke telinganya. "Ah, b-bukan siapa-siapa, Seokjin- _hyung_."

Lalu Seokjin terkekeh, " _Eii_ , jangan berbohong—lihat, wajahmu memerah."

Setelah Seokjin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Yoongi segera meraba pipinya dan nyengir. Ketika Seokjin hendak menanyakan sesuatu, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi segera berbalik dan dia bisa melihat Jimin sedang melambai ke arahnya, saat itu Yoongi mendengus sebal, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum juga. Dan seseorang berambut _orange_ sedang berjalan mengikuti Jimin di belakangnya—Kim Taehyung.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan tersenyum, dan Yoongi balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian Jimin sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang sedari duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Mendadak, Jimin langsung membungkuk ke arahnya dan orang itu—Seokjin tersenyum. Yoongi menatap keduanya, "Jimin, perkenalankan, dia Kim Seokjin—Dan Seokjin- _hyung_ , ini Park Jimin. Kekasihku,"

Yoongi kembali merona saat mengatakan kalau Jimin itu kekasihnya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Jimin, langsung memutar bola matanya malas—dia jadi rindu Jungkook.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Seokjin, dan Seokjin membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan cukup erat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seokjin- _ssi_." Seokjin tersenyum saat Jimin mengatakan itu.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ yang mulai jengah dengan keadaan di kafetaria, dia menarik bagian belakang dari mantel yang Jimin kenakan. "Ayo pergi,"

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, dan menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri. Kemudian Jimin menunduk lagi, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Dan pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih belum mengubah posisi duduknya. Jarak Jimin dan Yoongi belum jauh darinya, dan Seokjin bisa mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dengan jelas.

"Sebentar lagi tanggal enam belas, _hyung_. _Anniversary_ kita," Seokjin bisa mendengar Yoongi terkekeh dan menyikut perut Jimin.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka satu di layar ponselnya agak lama, kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ketika panggilan sudah tersambung dan orang yang ia hubungi sudah menjawab, dia segera berkata. "Aku sudah tahu, tanggal enam belas." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Taehyung sudah pergi sedari tadi—dia berkata, " _Aku lelah melihat kalian bermesraan di hadapanku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dan bermesraan dengan Jungkook_."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan Jimin bingung untuk melakukan apa dengan Yoongi- _nya_ saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah berdua, sambil bergandengan tangan. " _Hyung_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap Yoongi yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak tahu,"—Yoongi mendengus—"Kau ingin kita melakukan apa?"

Jimin mengusap dagunya, kemudian menatap Yoongi sambil memberikan tatapan memohonnya. " _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku menginap di apartemen-mu?"

Kali ini, Yoongi benar-benar menatap Jimin, melotot. "Apa? Tidak!" Sahutnya tidak terima, membuat Jimin mendengus sebal. "Ayolah, _hyung_. Sekali ini saja—oh jika kau tidak ingin aku menginap di apartemen-mu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menginap di rumahku?"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng dengan wajah yang merona, "T-tidak!"

Jimin menyahut, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menginap di apartemen-mu!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Sekali saja."

"Tidak Jimin!"

.

Seokjin menatap pasangan yang sedang berdebat di trotoar dengan dramatisnya, beberapa kali Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pasangan itu. "Memang pasangan aneh, dan kenapa pula _noona_ sangat menginginkan pemuda seperti Jimin?" dia bergumam.

Kemudian Seokjin meraih ponsel di sakunya dan kembali melakukan dial, " _Halo, Seokjin?_ "

Seokjin menghela napasnya, "Aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Yoongi, di kawasan distrik Gangnam-gu—dan aku tidak perlu memberitahu kepadamu alamat rumah si Jimin, bukan?"

" _Aku sudah mengetahui alamat rumah Jimin, dan terima kasih, Seokjin._ "

.

Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan Jimin yang menginap di apartemen Yoongi—walaupun Jimin sempat mengancamnya tadi; tidak akan berhubungan selama satu tahun penuh. Jimin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang ukuran _queen_ milik Yoongi, ketika dia menyadari Yoongi yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu langsung menepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau ini." Tetapi akhirnya pemuda itu tetap mengikuti apa yang Jimin perintahkan—merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

Jimin segera menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengusap surai Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi yang tidak menolak diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jimin dan mencengkram _sweater_ yang Jimin kenakan.

"Kau hangat sekali, _hyung_. Aku menyukainya." Jimin berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang dan kembali mengusap surainya dengan lembut, memberikan Yoongi kenyamanan—dan Yoongi sangat menyukai itu, walaupun dia tidak akan mengakuinya jika ditanya.

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jimin—yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat jika berada di posisi yang seperti ini. Jimin merasakan Yoongi yang sedang mendongak untuk menatapnya, kemudian Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tanpa sadar, tatapannya jatuh ke atas bibir Jimin, dan dia kembali merona.

"Kau melihat apa, _hyung_?"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng. Sebenarnya, Jimin tahu apa yang Yoongi lihat, bibirnya—tapi tentu saja, pemuda itu berpura-pura seperti dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Sungguh, aku tidak—"

Yoongi dibuat bungkam oleh Jimin, pemuda itu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi menghangat dan menjadi semakin merona karena perlakuan Jimin. Jimin hanya menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Yoongi selama sepuluh detik, kemudian dia menariknya.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam—maksudnya melakukan itu adalah agar ia bisa menatap wajah Yoongi lagi.

Tiba-tiba, suatu hal melintas di pikiran Yoongi, dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Jimin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yoongi, maka pemuda itu langsung bertanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin sedih, "Bagaimana jika suatu saat—" Yoongi menghela napas, memberikan jeda. "kau melupakanku?"

Yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah, bagaimana bisa Yoongi memikirkan hal yang semacam itu?

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, _hyung_. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi," Jimin kembali menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, dan lama kelamaan memeluknya semakin erat. Yoongi menghela napasnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak meragukan apa yang Jimin katakan barusan padanya.

 _Mereka tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi, seseorang sedang mengintip dari jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka._

 _._

"Oh, ayolah. Sebenarnya _noona_ ingin melakukan apa _sih_?" Seokjin menghempaskan ranselnya ke atas meja dan mendengus sebal, menatap Ellin yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Ellin mendongak untuk sekedar menatap Seokjin sekilas, dan dia memaku pandangannya ke lantai kayu di bawahnya.

Setelah mengembuskan napas, Ellin menjawab. "Karena aku ingin, aku ingin mendapatkan Park Jimin."

Jawaban yang membuat Seokjin memutar kedua matanya, _kakak_ nya itu sering sekali membuatnya emosi. "Ayolah, tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan sifatmu itu? Kau terlalu fanatik," Seokjin menendang kaki meja dengan pelan. "Apa yang akan dikatakan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ jika melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, _noona_?"

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah tidak ada, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka sedang mengawasiku," Ellin mendengus geli, membayangkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengawasinya dari atas sana. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Seokjin? Jimin itu seorang _gay_ ,"

"Menyerah saja,"

Ellin mengerang, "Oh ayolah, Seokjin, kau sama sekali tidak seru."

Sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, Seokjin berkata. "Lantas apa yang harus kau dan aku lakukan," Saat jemari Seokjin mulai bermain-main di layar ponselnya, dia berkata lagi. "Apa lagi yang harus aku kerjakan?"

Ellin tampak berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya menjawab dengan santai. "Goda pacarnya, buat dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Seokjin memelototi Ellin yang tampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, "Demi Tuhan, kau ingin aku menjadi _orang_ seperti, si Jimin itu?" Kemudia pria itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku menolak untuk yang satu itu."

"Kim Seokjin—"

Seokjin langsung memotong. " _Noona_ , jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu."

Ellin memijat keningnya, dan kembali menatap Seokjin, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam. "Dengar ya, Kim Seokjin. Aku akan menyusul _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Park Jimin."

Kini giliran Seokjin yang memijiat keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja _noona_." Kata-kata barusan tentu saja membuat Ellin senang bukan main.

.

.

Jimin menggeliat, dan kedua matanya terbuka. Memang belum sepenuhnya terbuka karena dia kembali menutup salah satu matanya, dan dia mengusapnya beberapa kali. Ketika Jimin menoleh ke samping, dia mendapati Yoongi yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya, sebagian tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut. Melihat itu, Jimin menarik selimut yang mereka pakai berdua sampai ke bahu Yoongi. Lalu Jimin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup pelipis Yoongi, kemudian dia tersenyum.

Saat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, dia bisa melihat cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat itu. Jimin ingat kalau dia belum melihat ramalan cuaca semalam, dan ketika saat ini dia melihat, pemuda itu langsung menghela napas.

Aka nada badai salju, Jimin tentu saja kaget. Dan ketika dia kembali menatap Yoongi, dia sudah terbangun. "Jimin?" Yoongi memanggilnya, suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya, "Tidak usah ke kampus hari ini ya, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa?"

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi. "Badai salju," lalu pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi. "Aku ingat kau pernah sakit karena keluar saat badai salju, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu, seharusnya kita—"

"Turuti saja apa yang aku katakan, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi memilih untuk tidak melawan, dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Jimin terus saja mengusap punggungnya, dan hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin mengantuk. Lagi, Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi, dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah, Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

"Taehyung!"

Ellin melambaikan tangannya ketika pemuda berambut _orange_ yang ia panggil sudah memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari sumber suara. Ketika Taehyung menatap Ellin, alisnya menyatu, bingung.

Gadis itu berjalan agak cepat mendekati Taehyung yang sedang menyandang ranselnya, dan membawa dua buku di tangannya. Setelah Ellin sampai di hadapannya, gadis itu bertanya. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat Jimin hari ini?"

Taehyung menatap langit-langit, lalu kembali menatap Ellin. "Ah, Jimin? Tidak tahu, aku belum menghubunginya." ucapnya pelan, "Mau aku menghubunginya?"

"Boleh saja,"

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _coat_ nya, lalu mencari nama Jimin di kontak nomor. Kemudian dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu jawaban. Sesekali melirik Ellin yang menatapnya tak sabaran.

Jimin yang saat itu sedang tidur, merasakan ponselnya yang berbunyi cukup keras. Tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Jimin meraih ponselnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Jimin sedikit membuka kedua matanya untuk menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang meneleponnya.

Orang yang meneleponnya—Taehyung langsung memekik begitu Jimin menjawab panggilannya. " _Jimin-brengsek~ Kau sedang berada di mana?_ "

Jimin mengusap matanya lalu melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Di apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_."

Ketika Jimin mendengar Taehyung terkesiap di seberang sana, sebelah alisnya naik. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara, Taehyung lebih dulu menjerit. " _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi-_ hyung _? Apakah kau melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Yoongi-_ hyung _?!_ "

"Tuhan Yang Maha Baik, bukan. Aku hanya menginap di apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung mengembuskan napasnya lega, " _Untung saja—_ " dia memberi jeda, seperti memikirkan suatu kata. " _Kenapa kau tidak datang?_ "

Jimin mendelik ke arah jendela, dan salju sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya. "Badai salju, aku tidak mau Yoongi- _hyung_ sakit lagi." Lalu dia melirik Yoongi yang masih tertidur, terdengar dengkuran halus darinya, dan wajah damainya saat tidur membuat Yoongi gemas.

" _Badai sal—ah ya kau benar, seharusnya aku membolos juga hari ini,_ " kata Taehyung. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja. Aku mengantuk, sampai jumpa." Jimin buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.

Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya sebal, sahabatnya itu selalu saja begini jika sedang berdua bersama Yoongi—Taehyung tidak sadar kalau dia juga sering seperti ini jika sedang berdua bersama Jungkook. Ellin yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatnya, menatap Taehyung penasaran. Taehyung berkata, "Jimin bolos karena badai salju, dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin Yoongi- _hyung_ sakit lagi karena badai salju."

Ellin tersenyum, tapi Taehyung bisa melihat kekecewaan di matanya, dan yang membuat Taehyung terkejut—kebencian.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bolos," Ellin mendengus sebal, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa, Taehyung."

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap Ellin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, mereka berdua sedang berada di garasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _noona_?" Seokjin pun tidak bisa mengintip ponsel Ellin, jaraknya dengan Ellin bisa dibilang cukup jauh saat itu. Gadis itu sedang duduk di dekat pintu, dan Seokjin duduk di motor _sport_ merah di ujung garasi.

Ellin mendelik ke arah Seokjin, dan kembali ke ponselnya. "Aku sedang melacak Park Jimin."

Mendengar itu, Seokjin tak lagi terkejut. Itu sudah merupakan hal biasa baginya ketika dia menemukan kakaknya sedang melacak Jimin—atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari itu.

Mungkin Seokjin sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia tetap bertanya. "Untuk apa melacak Jimin?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencelakainya, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Ellin mendengus dan memainkan ujung rambutnya, dan beberapa kali menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar mencelakai Park Jimin?" Seokjin bertanya lagi. Kali ini Ellin benar-benar melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel dan beralih untuk memberikan perhatian penuh pada adiknya. "Ya, harus. Kau harus membuatnya hilang ingatan, kau harus berhasil karena itu penting."

Seokjin menghela napasnya, sejujurnya, dia merasa tidak tega. Tetapi, ini perintah kakaknya, dia tidak bisa melawan. "Baik, dan harus hari ini?"

Kali ini Ellin tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja, karena tepat pukul dua belas nanti, mereka akan merayakan _anniversary_ mereka." Ellin berkata sambil menekankan kata ' _anniversary_ '.

Kemudian Seokjin memakai masker hitam, dan helm. Seokjin melirik Ellin sedikit, kemudian menunjuk Ellin menggunakan dagunya, memberikannya suatu isyarat. Ellin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Seokjin, untuk melihat di mana lokasi Jimin saat itu.

Ketika Seokjin sudah pergi meninggalkan Ellin sendiri, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus berhasil, Kim Seokjin."

.

.

Jimin menutup kotak berwarna biru langit berukuran sedang yang akan ia bawa, ia akan memberikan kotak itu kepada Yoongi—sebagai hadian anniversary mereka. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin panjang di kamarnya dan menatap penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ketika dirasanya penampilannya sudah sempurna, Jimin segera mengambil _coat_ yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asyik menonton film, Jimin segera melesat pergi.

Yoongi yang saat itu sedang gugup setengah mati, berkali-kali menarik dan mengembuskan napasnya. Dia melirik kotak berwarna merah berukuran kecil yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Setelah merasa cukup berani, Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya—memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Ketika Jimin sudah sampai di dekat halte, pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan lima belas menit lagi dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan olehnya dan Yoongi. Jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi, walaupun masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tetapi tak banyak lagi kendaraan yang melintas di daerah itu.

Tak lama, Yoongi muncul di sisi jalan yang lain. Jimin tersenyum ketika merasakan kehadirannya, dan dia terus saja menatapnya, mana tahu Yoongi sadar jika sedari tadi dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan lain, di hadapannya. Dan dia menemukan Jimin sedang berdiri di samping halte sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit berukur sedang di tangannya. Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Yoongi tanpa sadar langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin.

Jimin melirik lampu tanda penyebrangan, dan ketika lampu itu menunjukkan warna hijau, Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya di _zebra cross_ untuk menemui Yoongi. Pemuda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, yang benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat motor sport merah sedang melaju ke arah Jimin. Orang-orang lain yang melihat itu sudah meneriakinya untuk menyingkir. Pada awalnya, Jimin kebingungan, ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sinar lampu yang sangat terang sedang menyorot ke arahnya, saat itulah ia menyesal untuk tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jimin, menyingkir dari sana!"

 **TBC**

.

.

Haiiiiii xD bootae kembali dengan chapter 2 eheheheh

sumpah susah banget ngetik fanfic yang ini ( ga kebiasa ngetik ff romantis gt. nda )

semoga puas dengan chapter ini, ngetiknya sehari doang beres nih/eh

Mind To Review?

.

balas review di sini yahhhh

 **komemomark** ; iya hamdalah di upload ini meheheh, mayan kok mirip si dia cuma di sini agak kasar ya. nda | **johayo-kaisoo** ; si Ellen mau ngelakuin hal buruk deh yang jelas xD karena disini dia jahat ya jelas kamu langsung ga suka ya/? | **chimin95** ; dia sasaeng jimin sih :( yoongi-nya bakal di apa-apain sama ellin kok kamu tenang aja /loh | **cute voodoo** ; hai sayangkuhhhh! 3 hehehehe ini udah update chapter dua masih deg-degan ga xD tunggu aja chapter2 selanjutnya biar jelas ini ff /? fanfic demon lagi males ngelanjutinnya ga ada ide dari dulu cuma nyampe 1 page doang ga lanjut lanjut :( | **GitARMY** ; nih udah lanjut nih udah xD | **jeymint** ; iya angst pake banget ini :( antara sad ending atau happy ending, tebak saja :3 | **Mr Yoon** ; bakal di apa-apain kok tenang aja :3 ini udah apdet kok semoga suka kamu xD | **Phylindan** ; halo kakak sayang ehehehehe... maaf ya boo jahatin yoongi /? tapi jahatin yoongi di ff itu enak, cocok aja gitu buat dia /duh. ini chapter 2 udah apdet semoga suka loh kak xD KAK AKU KANGEN KAMU NIH HAHAHAHA | reader; HAMDALAH KAMU SUKA AYO YANG INI CHAPTER DUA UDAH BACA? BURUAN REVIEW LAGI YA MUAAHHH | TaeRa; haiiiiiiii i love yoonmin couple too/? bagus deh kamu suka jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin xD ini udah next capt yaaa~

 **.**

 **e**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Fake Love, Fate Love**

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Pair: MinYoon, Slight! Jimin x Ellin and JinYoon / Jin x Yoongi

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Kim Minyoung, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, etc.

Length: Chaptered

.

Jimin menelisik Ellin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu yang gadis itu kenakan. Dia memang cantik; tapi Jimin tidak tertarik dengan gadis.

.

 _ **Fake Love, Fate Love: Chapter 3**_

.

Pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia tidak berlari, kakinya seperti dipaku di atas aspal. Dan ketika motor _sport_ merah itu menghantamnya dengan sangat keras, dia sempat mendengar kekasihnya memekik dari jauh.

Tubuhnya terpental sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, membuat Yoongi buru-buru melempar kotak yang Ia genggam sedari tadi dan menghampiri Jimin yang terbaring telentang di aspal. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, dan tangisannya pecah ketika melihat kondisi kekasihnya saat itu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Yoongi bisa melihat tubuh Jimin yang terpental dan kepalanya yang menghantam aspal dengan begitu kuatnya, membuat Yoongi ingin menangis saat itu juga. Awalnya, Yoongi ingin menghampiri siapa orang yang dengan beraninya mencelakai Jimin-nya. Namun, orang itu sudah tidak ada, Yoongi tak lagi melihat motor _sport_ merah yang tadi menabrak Jimin.

Yoongi meraih kepala Jimin dan meletakkan kepala Jimin di pangkuannya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak perlu berteriak kepada orang-orang bahwa dia butuh ambulans segera. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah menghubungi rumah sakit dan memberitahu lokasi kecelakaan itu.

"Jimin, kumohon—bertahanlah." Yoongi terisak saat Ia mengatakan itu. Jimin sudah tak sepenuhnya sadar, kedua matanya setengah terpejam. Tetapi pemuda itu masih punya cukup tenaga untuk meraih pipi Yoongi yang basah karena air mata dan mengusapnya. Ketika Jimin hendak menggumamkan kata maaf, tangannya yang mengusap pipi Yoongi mendadak jatuh dan pemuda itu menjadi sangat diam.

Yoongi menjadi sangat panik dan dia berteriak layaknya orang gila, dan beberapa kali Ia mengguncang Jimin. "Kumohon, jangan begini— _hiks_."

"Kumohon Jimin, jangan pergi—aku butuh kau." Benar-benar layaknya orang gila, Yoongi menjerit frustasi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya iba, merasa kasihan melihat kejadian yang mereka saksikan.

Ambulans kemudian datang, dan beberapa perawat menghambur keluar dari mobil itu dan mengambil Jimin dari Yoongi. Salah satu perawat ikut membawa Yoongi ke dalam ambulans, dan meminta keterangan tentang identitas Jimin. Sambil terisak, Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya.

Alat bantu pernapasan sudah di pasang di area sekitar hidung dan mulut Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar beruntung karena Jimin masih bernapas, kekasihnya masih hidup, Jimin-nya masih ada. Tapi dia tetap khawatir setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Jimin tak tahan dan akhirnya meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Tuhan mengambil nyawanya pada detik berikutnya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan langsung menyerang otak Yoongi dan membuatnya mendesah frustasi. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Jimin erat, dan berdoa.

"Jimin, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dalam keadaan koma.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuat Yoongi ingin menangis lagi. Dia berniat untuk mencari siapa yang telah menabrak Jimin.

Yoongi sudah memberitahu kedua orang tua Jimin untuk datang beberapa saat sebelumnya, dan mereka berdua datang. Saat itu Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan terpancar di kedua mata orang tuanya, tentu saja. Mereka berdua bisa kehilangan anak satu-satunya itu kapan saja.

Kali ini, Yoongi yang menjaga Jimin untuk beberapa saat. Kedua orang tua Jimin sedang turun ke lantai bawah, mencari makanan—mereka berdua belum sempat makan.

Yoongi menarik kursi di dekatnya, dan duduk. Dia meraih tangan Jimin untuk Ia genggam, sesekali mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Yoongi menatap Jimin, dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Apakah kau akan melupakanku setelah ini?"

Penglihatannya perlahan mulai pudar, seperti berkabut. "Kau berjanji padaku," kali ini Yoongi terisak pelan. "kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak melupakanku, Jim."

Yoongi memilih untuk membiarkan air matanya yang turun semakin deras, dia tidak peduli lagi. Toh, Jimin juga tidak akan tahu kalau Yoongi menangis. Sesekali Yoongi menatap kesekeliling, memperhatikan benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu, dan berakhir untuk menatap Jimin lagi. "Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak melupakanku, semoga."

Yoongi mengecup punggung tangan Jimin, dan tersenyum miris. "Cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu."

.

Ellin menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada seorang perawat yang kebetulan hendak memasuki kamar rawat Jimin.

Perawat itu meraih foto itu, dan menatap Ellin bingung. Ketika perawat itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Ellin menarik perawat itu untuk duduk di kursi tempat orang untuk menunggu. Perawat itu menatap Ellin bingung, kemudian Ellin tersenyum dan mengatakan. "Jika Anda melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang seperti ini, saya mohon, jangan biarkan dia masuk."

"Tapi, kami harus—"

Ellin menatap perawat itu tajam, dan menekankan setiap kata yang Ia ucapkan. "Saya bilang, jangan. Dan beritahu teman-teman Anda."

Perawat itu terpaksa mengangguk dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan Ellin, dan memberitahukan kepada rekan-rekannya mengenai hal yang baru saja diberitahukan padanya.

Ellin mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan di koridor sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat. Ellin tahu siapa pemuda itu—Min Yoongi, orang yang Ia benci bahkan sampai detik ini.

Ketika Yoongi terlihat semakin dekat dan semakin jelas, Ellin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah pergi.

Yoongi menatap seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya. Yoongi mengernyit, dia merasa dia pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat—mungkin di kampus. Tapi Yoongi tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk memasuki kamar rawat Jimin.

Saat dia hendak meraih gagang pintu, seorang perawat menahan pergerakannya, membuat Yoongi kebingungan. "Maaf, Anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam."

"Apakah seseorang yang ingin menjenguk pacarnya—uh, temannya dilarang masuk?" tanya Yoongi.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi ini perintah dari seseorang, kami tidak bisa mengizinkan Anda untuk masuk."

Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian duduk di kursi yang agak panjang. Dia menatapi kotak berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi Ia bawa. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah surat dan _couple ring_. Sebuah surat dari Yoongi untuk Jimin. Ketika Jimin sadar nanti, Yoongi ingin Jimin segera membacanya.

Tetapi, karena Ia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar rawat Jimin, Yoongi terpaksa meletakkan kotak itu di depan pintu kamar rawat Jimin dan berlalu.

Tepat saat Yoongi pergi, Ellin kembali dengan tatapan tak suka miliknya. Gadis itu menatap kotak berwarna cokelat yang Yoongi letakkan di depan pintu. Saat gadis itu mengambilnya, dia tersenyum meremehkan. "Min Yoongi, aku yakin. Park Jimin pasti akan melupakanmu.

Ellin membawa kotak itu ke rumah Jimin.

Ellin memasuki kamar Jimin yang bernuansa gelap, banyak warna hitam di dalamnya. Ketika Ellin mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu tinggi di salah satu sisi kamar itu. Ellin melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk mengamati lemari itu lebih dekat.

Sebelumnya, Ellin sudah diberikan beberapa kunci dari salah satu pelayan di rumah Jimin. Ellin merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari sana, kemudian mencoba salah satu kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci lemari.

Pintu lemari itu berhasil terbuka, dan Ellin segera memperhatikan apa saja isinya.

Isi lemari itu hanyalah barang-barang pemberian Yoongi untuk Jimin, dan Ellin merasa kesal melihatnya. Ellin meletakkan kotak yang tadi ia ambil dari rumah sakit ke dalam lemari itu dan kembali menguncinya. Ia memang tidak akan membuang semua barang pemberian dari Yoongi untuk Jimin, tapi ia akan menyingkirkannya. Menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat agar Jimin tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Dia menyimpannya di gudang bawah tanah, di rumah Jimin.

.

Ellin menarik kursi ke samping ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Kemudian menatap Jimin yang belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali, Ellin meraih tangan pemuda itu untuk Ia genggam. Dan dia berbisik. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu."

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan Jimin membuka kedua mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah Ia tertidur selama dua minggu. Saat itu juga dia melihat gadis yang sama sekali tak Ia kenal sedang duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang rumah sakit yang Ia tempati.

"Kau siapa?" Ucap Jimin lemah, tapi dia tetap bertanya dengan formal.

Gadis itu—Ellin menatap Jimin, dan dia tersenyum. "Aku Kim Minyoung, Ellin." Ketika Ellin menjawab, Jimin menatapnya dengan bingung. _Dia benar-benar hilang ingatan_ —pikir Ellin.

"Hubungan kau denganku, apa?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

Kali ini, Ellin tidak begitu yakin untuk menjawab. Dia terdiam selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya dia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya, kemudian menjawab. "Aku _pacarmu_."

Bodohnya, Jimin percaya.

Jimin berkata, dan dia mencoba untuk duduk. "Ah—maafkan aku karena sudah melupakanmu." Ellin buru-buru menahannya, dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang. Ellin merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jimin, dan dia tersenyum. "Tak apa, kita bisa memulai dari awal."

"Dari awal?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan bertanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku siapa?"

Ellin mendengus geli, pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak mengingat hal apapun, dan itu tentu saja membuat Ellin senang—rencananya berhasil. "Namamu Park Jimin."

Ellin menceritakan semua tentang Jimin kepada Jimin, semua hal yang sudah Ia ketahui. Sementara Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan beberapa kali pemuda itu merasa pusing. Tetapi Jimin tidak terlalu meperdulikannya dan tetap mendengarkan semua hal yang Ellin ceritakan padanya. Mulai dari jenis golongan darah, tanggal lahir, alamat rumah, dan semua hal yang mungkin saja tidak penting.

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka, dan menampilkan seseorang yang tak Jimin kenal.

Junsu—orang yang membuka pintu—langsung tercengang ketika mendapati anak satu-satunya yang sudah bangun dari koma. Ingin rasanya dia memekik, tetapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya dan memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Ketika Junsu semakin mendekatinya, Jimin mengernyit. Kemudian dengan terang-terangan dia berkata pada Ellin. "Siapa wanita ini?"

Sebelum Ellin menjawab, Junsu telah lebih dulu berkata. "Aku Junsu, ibumu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, merasa tak enak. "Maaf, tapi—aku tidak mengingatmu." Junsu hanya tersenyum ketika Jimin mengatakan itu, dan wanita itu bergumam; tak apa-apa.

" _Appa_ di mana?" Jimin ternyata, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah ayahnya sendiri, walaupun tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Junsu menjawab dengan lembut, sambil mengusap pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya. "Bekerja, dia akan kemari nanti malam." Sebagai jawaban, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham, kemudian menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya. "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Junsu mengedikkan bahu pelan. "Entahlah, _eomma_ tidak tahu, satu bulan? Mungkin akan lebih lama dari yang _eomma_ perkirakan."

Jimin menyingkirkan lengannya sendiri dan menatap ibunya. "Baiklah, selama aku belum keluar dari sini, tolong _eomma_ ceritakan semua tentangku."

Sang ibu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang, kemudian Junsu menceritakan semuanya kepada anaknya. Ellin tersenyum licik begitu menyadari bahwa Junsu tak menceritakan sedikitpun hal tentang Yoongi—Ellin sempat mengancam akan membunuh Jimin jika Junsu menceritakan tentang masa lalu Jimin bersama Yoongi kepada anaknya itu, dan tampaknya Junsu takut dan mengikuti perintah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Akhirnya, aku benar-benar bisa memiliki Jimin dan menyingkirkan Min Yoongi—batin Ellin, sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

 **To Be Continued**

 **a/n:** hai? saya penasaran, udah berapa lama ff ini ga dilanjutin. sekitar satu tahun kah? hehehe, awalnya mau di discontinued, tapi karena saya pikir ini masih perlu dilanjutkan, ya saya lanjutin aja sih. chapter ini tidak ada di edit sama sekali, soalnya saya cape. jadi, nikmati saja ya. terima kasih!


End file.
